Sophie
Hikari Shiratori (白鳥ヒカリ) is one of the 5 main characters of Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes! and a member of the duo KariKari. Appearance As Miracle Tunes! she wears her hair in a high half side pony which goes to the right and her image color is silver and blue. When wearing her transformation outfit, she has silver highlights along with a silver hair tie and a silver headset. Her skirt has two layers with the bottom layer being silver, the next layer white. Above her skirt is a thicker silver outer layer with a trace of blue. Her knee high socks have silver piano keys on the sides. On her left shoulder is round shoulder pad. Her shoes are white with silver outlines that have a hint of blue. Personality Hikari bases many of her decisions on her emotions and unlike her sister is an emotionalist. She prefers to remain professional at all times and is also quite private. When she isn't working Hikari likes to rest and relax more. Relationships Akari Shiratori - Hikari is Akari's younger sister and is also very close with her despite their occasional disputes. Etymology Hikari (ヒカリ) has no particular meaning but it could mean "光; light" Shiratori (白鳥) means "White Bird" or more particularly "Swan". Hikari's name means "The Swans' Light". Hikari lived in the United States and formed a duo group with her older sister, Akari, called 'KariKari' derived from their names. They moved to Japan and debuted with 'Parallel World' and were called Miracle2's rival group. Soon afterwards, the twins discovered Miracle2's secret, they were Miracle Tunes. The girls agreed to help them fight while they sang. Akari and Hikari were then chosen to become the two remaining Miracle Tunes and fight along with Miracle2. They soon join Miracle2, making the group have 5 members. Her family originally came from a fishing village named 'Ameri Village' where her parents own a diner. "Call Me, Hikari!" コールミー、ヒカリ！ Transformation When transforming, Hikari holds the Sound Jewel Pendant up with her right hand and places it onto the Miracle Brace whilst shouting 'Jewel Set!'. When twisted into place the sound jewel lights up and a treble clef appears. Her rhythm, Sopra, appears onto the screen while spinning she then says "Live Start". In a silver sparkly swirl she appears in white attire while posing with her hands spread out and head looking upwards. She begins to dance with Sopra flying around her and as she says 'Call Me, Hikari' her dress is revealed. She dances while several pieces of her attire appear. As she pats various parts of her outfit more items appear. As she continues to dance silver sparkles reveal more parts of her dress. With her back turned she reaches her right right hand out and the Miracle Tambourine is placed in her hand. Items Miracle Brace (ミラクルブレス): Transformation item placed around their wrist. Miracle Tambourine (ミラクルタンバリン): A tambourine-shaped weapon used to attack. Sound Jewel Pendant (サウンドジュエルペンダント): A necklace that holds their sound jewel. Sound Jewel Case (サウンドジュエルケース): A case that holds the sound jewels. Crystal Melody Box (クリスタルメロディボックス): A case that also stores sound jewels but it is also used for their final transformation when they place their crystal jewels inside. Category:Miracle2 Category:Miracle Tunes Category:Idol x Warrior Miracle Tunes Category:Miracle Tunes Cast